


delirious

by Distantvampire



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Slow Build, Tony Fucking Stark, Tony Stark Wants Bruce Banner, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantvampire/pseuds/Distantvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony dreams about Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's like a slow burn. 

Tony Stark realizes that Bruce Banner is his fever. 

Tony blames himself that it took entirely too long for him to come to terms with just how  _hungry_ he is for Bruce. It started with little things, watching a movie together, and occasionally exchanging little touches. They're all feather soft at first because it makes Bruce nervous. It only got worse when he realized that there were songs that actually made him think of Bruce, obsess over Bruce. It was a drunken night that had them dancing and that night it had overcome him. 

That was the night that he had the first dream. He heard his bedroom door open, the soft click as the door met the lock again. He felt the bed shift as the added weight combined with his. He reached up, his hand finding that deliciously strong jawline, following it up until he could knot his hand in the beautiful mottled hair. He pulled down, absolutely crushing their face together and that first kiss was strong and needy and full of promise. Tony moaned into the kiss, his back arching and pressing their bodies together.

Bruce looked down his body cast in a soft blue glow and he moved back a little, smiling. He kissed Tony softly, a sweeter feeling than before. His kiss trailed down to Tony's chin, then his neck, then his collarbone, then placed the softest kiss to the arc reactor. Tony moaned softly, his body arching upwards to meet Bruce's kisses. Even the feeling of the scruff on his chin was turning him on. Tony ran his hand across Bruce's chest, finding ever line and bump made by his muscles.  _Fuck_ was he attractive. This wasn't a secret, but Tony had never gotten to appreciate it so openly. 

He trailed his hands down Bruce's sides until they rested on his hips. He whimpered when Bruce leaned in, nipping at his neck. Tony slowly pulled Bruce down so that they were touching from head to toe. They were both rock hard and Tony ground his hips up rubbing his cock against Bruce's.

"Jesus fucking  _christ_ Banner, I have wanted this..."

And then he jolts awake, chest heaving, his cock standing erect and twitching with need. 

He was delirious. 

He wanted Bruce Banner to consume him. He  _needed_ it. Somehow Tony Stark always got what he wanted. This was not an opportunity where he would break that streak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes words are entirely unnecessary.

Tony knew better than telling anyone about the dream. Respectful JARVIS has had to witness his master's conquests for years and the dutiful AI always remembered to delete the files unless Tony told him otherwise.

In this case, just to be certain, Tony himself removed the file with his mumbling dreams where he clearly called out Banner's name on multiple occasions. There is no need to even _risk_ getting caught. 

The next few weeks are equally difficult and Bruce has noticed that Tony is distracted. He noticed because Tony burned himself, nicked himself, he is clumsy in the lab and this is not right. Tony brushed it off of course, because that is what he does and that is who he is. His shield isn't tangible like Steve's is. It's iron-clad sarcasm, it is biting wit intended to deflect people when they get too close. Tony has fallen back on these habits for years and though Bruce tries his best, the man is damned good at this deflection.

Finally one day Bruce had enough. Tony  burned through three different chip sets that he has been working on. It's one thing when Tony is a little sloppy but this is too much and Bruce had enough. He swiped all the schematics away, closing out all the plans and as he is accustomed to doing, JARVIS saves it all automatically. Tony glared up at Bruce, a question forming on his lips but he was cut off by the hard look in Bruce's eyes. The chocolate brown pools are just flecked with the most brilliant emerald and for a moment Tony is weak and powerless looking at them.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked after a moment, his voice level surprisingly. Tony shrugged, looking up at Bruce from where he is sitting on his bench. Bruce is about his height - they're roughly the same size, hulk not included. He only had to tilt his head back just slightly so he could see him. Tony is almost defiantly gazing up at Bruce, when it comes right down to it. "What are you talking about?" Tony responded, keeping his voice calm despite all the impulses running through his head. There is so much, so very much flashing through him at lightening speed. Tony is caught up in the scent of Bruce, it's earthy and deep and  _fuck_ is it beautiful. 

"Stark, you're distracted, you're cutting yourself up, you're  _wasting parts_ -" Bruce started up again "-and I  _know_ you." He growled out the last part and Tony had no idea what to say. What to do. All of his usual methods flew out the window leaving him left without a defense. Somehow he felt incredibly weak and vulnerable sitting in front of Banner. Tony balked, his eyes almost looking frantic as they swept across Bruce's face. Bruce's features softened a little, the irritation slipping into just concern and before he could realize what happened Tony has his hands on both sides of his face and it's electric. He shivered, and the two men both knew it then. The question did not get answered, nothing was vocalized. 

Tony swiftly stood up and kissed Bruce with every bit of ferocity in him. He was certain that he saw stars in that moment. The kiss becomes frantic, Bruce knotted his hands on Tony's hip and he  _pulled_ \- Tony's fears abaited the moment that their hips collided and he broke the kiss with a breathy moan. Tony rested his forehead against Bruce's and for a moment two the lab is silent. Even JARVIS is quiet, and so is Dummy. No chirps, nothing. There is the soft sigh, occasional groan as two scientists explored one another with their hands.

 Bruce gently trailed his hands up and down Tony's arms, his fingers brushing each scar, scrape, every bump and notation of Tony's life. It made Tony shiver, and the feeling is like a slowly spreading fire. It crackled across his skin and delighted him. Although it's nice, Tony had been thinking -  _obsessing -_ over this moment for weeks.  He nuzzled into Bruce's neck leaving feather light kisses and nibbles on every inch of the good Doctor's skin that was available. Bruce rewarded him with a moan and that's it. It's over. Tony knew he was defeated right then and there. 

He appreciated the slow burn, the need. 

He looked forward to the wildfire, the consumption.


	3. sated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is the moth, Bruce is his flame.

It's silent except for the occasional hiss of breath quickly inhaled and the sound of skin on skin. It's not the slapping chase to the finish, it's slow languishing motions, utterly controlled.

"Oh god I wanted this _so. fucking. bad_.'" It became a mantra, a chant, and as much as Bruce had ever appreciated his determination and control he has never appreciated it more than this moment. Bruce had withdrawn the hand he had been agonizingly slowly teasing Tony with, releasing his cock to twitch, his hips rocking as if to find the relief he longed for. He smirked, looking down at the naked and flush figure of Tony Stark writhing beneath him. "You're so sure _this_ is what you wanted?" Bruce asked, his voice a low purring growl.

 

Bruce was still surprised they had ended up here, in Tony's far too massive bed, only the arc reactor lighting the room in a soft haze of blue and both of them deliciously naked. He had been even more surprised when he had lead the playboy back to his room. That he had taken the initiative.

Bruce leaned back and rested his weight on his arms, surveying the trembling billionaire. He smirked, carefully draping himself across Tony's body without actually touching him - oh yoga, thank god he had picked that habit up - and trailed a line of kisses along his jawline. Tony _whimpered_ actually _whimpered_ and Bruce smirked. "You're so beautiful when you're needy." He said softly, his voice clearly ringing with his approval.

 

Tony, though he was enjoying the hell out of the unexpected drive from Bruce, was not used to not having the upper-hand. He slowly brought their faces together, his kiss feather soft to Bruce's lips, slowly but surely allowing the kisses to grow more feverish, more frantic. Their teeth clashed, hands clutching at one another to pull them closer. Tony smirked, the blue of his arc reactor bathing them in light and giving Tony a perfect view of the look of need in Bruce's chocolate eyes. "Here," He whispered, their foreheads resting against one another. "Lean back." It wasn't a question, it was a command, and the look in Tony's eyes left no room for arguing.

 

Bruce slowly let himself fall back on to his elbows, his legs stretching out slowly. There was a question in his eyes, the way that Tony was looking at him – like a hungry wolf watching his prey – it made a shiver run down the length of his spine. Tony had no patience. Tony had no control. Bruce knew this, and watching how Tony looked crawling towards him on all fours was enough to bring a tear to his eye. It was beautiful. There just was no other word. That grin though, it was something smug and enchanting at the same time. It electrified Bruce, if he was honest with them both. “Close your eyes,” Tony murmured softly, and Bruce hesitated for a moment. Tony reached out, rubbing his hand in a slow circle along Bruce's thigh until he felt Bruce relax. “There you go Baby,” he whispered as Bruce closed his eyes.

 

First there was the feeling of warmth over his body. Tony was running his fingers across Bruce's chest, barely touching, instead making feather-soft trails that caused his muscles clench up. He could almost _feel_ Tony's smirk. Tony's hot breath played along his lap and Bruce struggled with the effort of restraint it took to sit still when he felt the gentle grazing of Tony's lips against his thighs. First one, then the other, making him spread his legs further without intending to. Suddenly there was nothing. No feeling, no touches, nothing. “Tony?” Bruce asked, listening carefully. He could hear the short chuckle and he let out a soft groan as he felt the slick heat of Tony's tongue run up length of his shaft. It took a moment for him to register, as strong and active as his brain was, what it was precisely that Tony was doing. His brain shut off, a clipped moan escaping his lips as the head of his dick was trapped in delicious warmth. Tony laughed and the vibration traveled through him, enveloping him in the most amazing feeling.

 

True to form, there are few things that Tony Stark is not _brilliant_ at, and if asked about his skills at giving head Bruce would only be able to sing his praises. He opened his eyes and looked down on the breathtaking view of Tony's lips stretched wide around his cock and he smiled softly. Tony looked up at him, their eyes meeting and it seemed effortless the way that Tony took him into his mouth, greedily swallowing him until Tony's perfectly precise goatee was caught in the wiry dark hairs around his dick. He moaned deeply, a hand knotting into that haphazard hair as he hissed out Tony's name.

 

Tony began bobbing his head, Bruce's hips encouraging him in the action. It was desperation, it had to be desperation. It was impossible for a single act to feel this damn good. Bruce's head tumbled back and a throaty moan left his lips again, Tony let his hands roam and his fingers press greedily into Bruce's hips before wandering, his tongue making a quick circuit over the head of his dick every time he drew back on Bruce's cock. The engineer's hands were rough, calloused, entirely unlike Bruce's own and when Tony ran them across Bruce's balls, already tight against his body, his breath hitched in his chest dangerously. There was a moment when their eyes met again and Bruce's eyes had a simmering a myriad of greens in them surging against the chocolate brown.

 

Bruce almost thought that he saw the twitch of Tony's lips into a smile, though it seemed impossible. Tony continued rolling Bruce's balls, occasionally tugging them down before releasing them, feeling the way it made Bruce twitch and shudder. Bruce was almost growling, his hips thrusting angrily into Tony's mouth, until Tony's hand pushed back down on Bruce's hips, holding him in place. Greedily Tony swallowed him again, relaxing his throat to take every bit of him. The sudden feeling, the warmth, the very slick wet paradise that was Tony's mouth is too much and Bruce cried out, hips lifting off the bed as he hit his peak. Tony swallowed everything Bruce offered, only releasing him when the spasms subsided and the physicist was clutching the sheets beneath them, body covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

 

 

Tony climbed up next to him, still painfully aroused and his shaft glistened with fluid. Bruce smirked, his hand wrapping around Tony's dick and began working his hand up and down rhythmically. He alternated his grip, adding pressure, his thumb teasing along Tony's glans before he leaned over, picking up his pace. Without warning Bruce bit into Tony's shoulder, and Tony came with a shout, the pleasure almost brutal in the way it wiped him out. His eyes closed, his hips still dancing as if to find some sort of relief from the pleasure that was overwhelming him. By the time Bruce has released him, they both were prone on the bed, curled into one another's arms and already falling asleep.

 

The fire sated him temporarily, but having a taste just ensures that Tony is the moth and Bruce is the flame.

 


End file.
